veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Zemellar
Geographical Features Vontal Savannah The Vontal is a highland area in the south of Zemellar. Like the rest of the continent it is forested, but the trees here are smaller and further apart than in the dense jungle with its large trees. The ground here is generally not as fertile as the rainy jungles. However, it is home to some of the larger creatures on Zemellar. These factors mean that it is only sparsely inhabited, mostly on its fringes by Zethar. (Located at 17S) Mistcrown Mountains The Mistcrown Mountains rise up majestically in the south east of Zemellar. Steep hills turn into towering mountains and tall, isolated pillars of rock. This area catches alot of rain clouds coming in off the ocean and the area is often bathed in a light mist. The Mistcrown Mountains are also known for their extensive deposits of crystals and gemstones. At first luxury goods, it was found that a few of these crystals provided excellent conduits for magical energies - making the Mistcrown Mountains one of the most important locations in the world. (Located at 15T, 16T) Abandi Jungle The huge jungle encompassing most of Zellemar, the Abandi is noted for heavy rainfall for much of the year and its equitorial, humid disposition. Traditionally, the Abandi is divided into the "Upper", "Lower" and "High" Abandi. The "Lower" Abandi accounts for the river-laden lands of Jalmai Zethar in the South. The "High" Abandi covers the highlands around the Mistcrown mountains. The rest of Zemellar, to the north, is dubbed "Upper". It is vast and much of it unexplored, with a wide array of plant and animal life that supports both itself and the Zethar who gather food, medicines, and other resources from it. Exotic fauna is a staple of the forest, and both food and pets are often made of them. There are other resources to be found here, such as the Whisperthade in the North-East of the jungle'' (Located at 12-17S, 14R, 16R)'' Cape of Zemea The hooked Cape is well-known as being a large part of both the navigating of the coast of Zellemar as a major landmark, and as a stopping and resupply point for ships sailing either around Zellemar or from other shores. The small Sea of Zemea it protects is known for being particualrly placid and is said to be 'blessed by Maneros', who controls the tides. Those seeking to sail to Goldwater typically stop here. (Located at 17R) The Dark Isles The Dark Isles lie to the north-west of Zemellar. Though closer to the Nightlands, these islands have historically been associated with Zemellar. The Dark Isles comprises a multitude of islands covered with thick, humid, tropical growth, with about four main islands. The Dark Isles get their name not due to any inherent evil (though their proximity to the Nightlands does not help their repuation) but due to their repuation of mysteriousness and from their dark green verdant foliage, which is often covered in rainclouds. The Dark Isles are at the same time fascinating, foreboding and enticing, with constant rumour about what may lie amidst them. (Located at 12P) Notable Landmarks Bel-Kiel (Located at 13E) Cities Kahnfei (Located at 41AE) Goldwater Goldwater is a sprawling city located on the Southern Coasts of Zemellar. It is the main city of theZethar race. Also known as the “Sunset City”, Goldwater is located near the coast, where rivers flow into it. Many canals are dug in to allow boats to navigate into the city itself. As well, fresh water is collected in abundance, directed in an intricate series of canals and irrigation systems. It has impressive, burnished architecture, often accented by the natural wealth of the region, with golden domes and spires being common. It is the major trade of port in Zemellar at this time. (Located at 43AI) Vasida Vasida is a Creudyn city located in the middle of Zemellar. It is a growing frontier town located in the jungle on the foothills of the Mistcrown Mountains. (Located at 43AH) Features - Metalworks of Vasida, University of Vasida Vassöte (Located at 43AC) '' 'Features' - Metalworks of Vassöte'' Vasten Vasten is a Creudyn city located on the western shore of Zemellar. Roads from here lead into the deeper jungle. (Located at 41AG) Vastura (Located at 41AC) Geography Category:Geography